


AngHELLic

by nerdyglitterpatrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angel Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, Not much plot, Quickie, Trans, angel demon sex, transmale sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyglitterpatrol/pseuds/nerdyglitterpatrol
Summary: Just a depraved quickie.Seija, an androgynous angel is torn from the utopia of heaven with his insatiable desires that lead to fevered masturbation. Through his arousal, dark forces are called to him until demonic forces invade heaven to punish him, though he readily indulges in his lustful sins.This is some homoerotic trans sex fever dream stuff so if you’re not into that you might not want to continue on.I intend to add more to it later, so for now it’s a WIP.Happy pride.
Relationships: Angel - Relationship, M/M - Relationship, demon - Relationship, transmale - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	AngHELLic

In the hushed twilight of heaven, Seija’s heavy breath tore through the silence, his desperate moans slipping carelessly through his lips as between his trembling thighs his fingers slipped in and out of his pulsating hole, his small penis shamelessly erect, slick and throbbing as he indulged in an endless guilty pleasure that had consumed him nightly for days.

All around him purer beings lay in quiet.sleep around him, nude yet unpossessed by his insatiable lust.

He was weak and prone to sin. It was known instantly among the pure. Filthy, dirty, impulsive and a slave to lust.

“Ah...ah...ah...ahhh...ah….ahh….ah…”

Perfectly displayed by his current state, back arched, mouth agape, saliva trickling down his chin, tongue fanned out, begging. He panted and moaned desperately, nipples erect, sliding down on four fingers of his other hand, yearning for more. Bigger, thicker. 

His endless moans summoned the energy of evil beings into his presence. He was bound by powerful jet black appendages, wrenching his legs apart, exposing his desperate mess. He was penetrated before he could think, the thick monstrous cock of some faceless demonic being slamming deep inside his desperate slit. He cried out and lurched forward in shock, filled to the brim with hot throbbing dick. He fell back limply, surrendering completely to it and allowed it to pound tightly, relentlessly in and out of him as he gushed fresh waves of hot viscous juices down around its shaft. The demon lapped at his nipples, a wet warmth enveloping them, the tongue swirling around them until they throbbed. Fresh cum gushed from his hole in response. The appendages then continued to stimulate his sensitive nipples, caressing and twisting them, while other appendages stimulated his small penis. The cock continued to slam into him with a force that wracked his body, clapping against his thighs with a thick wet slapping sound that added to his arousal. He was being thoroughly used by this demon, as in that moment it felt he should be.


End file.
